Only I Will Remain
by J.M.Enriquez
Summary: When a new chance for love comes knocking, would you be ready to answer? Or will you hide in the shadow of your responsibilities?
1. Chapter 1

"The warmest greetings from the Hyou clan." said a silver haired girl with steel blue eyes. Her sharp features were softened with her smile. She was the spitting image of her father, Lord Riou Hyou.

"We welcome you to Kiyou city, my lady." said Ryuuki from his throne

"Gifts from the Hyou clan, indigo duck eggs for prosperity and wealth and monkey headed mushrooms for virility." said the lady as she gestured for her handmaiden to present the gifts to the emperor

"We gladly accept these gifts. Thank you." said Ryuuki, the handmaiden gave the gift filled chest to one of the emperor's subordinates.

"May your reign be a long and prosperous one. Happy new year your majesty." said the lady, bowing her head and walking a few steps back then walking back to her seat.

"Happy new year." replied Ryuuki

The rest of the greetings were made and received by the emperor within the week culminating into a banquet hosted by the emperor in honor of the new year. After the banquet, the handmaiden was brushing the lady's hair when another handmaiden called from the outside saying that the emperor was there. She began dressing but kept her hair down, not bothering to fix it. She made her way to her receiving room and bowed when she saw the emperor.

"Your majesty. You have honored me in coming to my home. I am sorry, I am not able to receive you more properly." she said with her head down. Ryuuki came closer, held her by the shoulders brought her up to look him eye to eye.

"It has been a long time, Jia. How have you been, cousin?" asked Ryuuki with a sweet smile on his face.

"I have been well, your majesty."

"Jia, I told you, in private you can call me by my real name."

"Very well, cousin." she said with a laugh. He smiled at this and looked at her, at 24 she was still as beautiful as he had remembered her to be.

"What brings you here Ryuuki?" asked Jia

"There are some things I wanted to talk to you with in private." said Ryuuki

"This is in private?" she asked, gesturing at the two men flanking Ryuuki, "Nevermind, what do you mean to ask?"

"You have always given me truthful and honest advice, and I need that now."

"Of course." said Jia, serving the tea as all four of them sat around the table.

"As emperor, I need to secure the dynasty-"

"Is this about Shuurei?" asked Jia, knowing full well what the answer would be

"Yes. Should I wait?"

"Do you love her?" asked Jia

"Yes."

"Then wait for her." said Jia as she sipped her tea

"You have no worries about the dynasty?" clarified Ryuuki

"No." she said, closing her eyes and taking in the smell of the chrysanthemum tea

"Why?" he asked in confusion, everyone else seemed to think it was a pressing matter to produce heirs to the throne

"Are you planning to start a war anytime soon?"

"No!" said Ryuuki adamantly

"Then there's no need. You're young. You have many years ahead of you to make children." said Jia, "if that is your only problem, then I don't see a problem."

"Shuurei..." he said

"Right. Well have you grown tired of waiting for her?"

"No. I'm just scared that at the end of this, all she will see of me is that I am the emperor."

"Oh you're so foolish little cousin." said Jia, tapping him on the forehead as in reprimanding him

"I am not foolish, Jia." he said with a pout

"Well, don't worry then. You're worrying over nothing. I'm sure Shuurei loves you. Afterall, what's not to love?" she said with a smile.

"Jia!" said Ryuuki, blushing at the attention. Shuuei smiled and Kouyuu blushed and got agitated at the candid statement

"So you don't think she'll forget me? That she'll forget that I'm Ryuuki and only treat me as emperor. Everybody is starting to, I feel." he said, looking at his tea which had already gone cold in his tea cup.

"Ryuuki!" she said, waving her hand, the teacup Ryuuki was holding flew out of his hand and smashed against the wall. At this, Shuuei drew his sword but he was too late because with a flick of her hand he and Kouyuu couldn't move.

"Jia! Stop it! Don't do that to them. They don't understand it." said Ryuuki. Jia looked at Ryuuki then to Shuuei and Kouyuu and said, "if you try doing anything like that again, I will kill you with your own sword. I won't ever think of harming my beloved cousin. So calm yourself." with another flick, they were able to move again as a servant cleaned up the mess.

"Ryuuki, there comes a time when we must grow up, luckily for you you dont have to do that just yet. You can still surround yourself with friends and people you trust," She looked at Shuuei then said, "and have no shadow of a doubt over their loyalty."

"I know that things will become difficult because you have these burdens you will carry that you know no one else but you can bear. I know that. I won't say that people will keep seeing you as Ryuuki, some won't. Some will simply remember you as the emperor and that's okay. Because you know that the people who love you and protect you still know you as Ryuuki." she said, looking at him from her seat at the table with Ryuuki sitting right across from her.

"It will be hard but you want for this country to succeed, yes?" she asked. Ryuuki nodded.

"Then at times there are things worth sacrificing like people knowing you as you. As long as the people you love know you and love you. They will never forget that you are Ryuuki first and emperor second." said Jia.

"But Shuurei."

"It will be the same for Shuurei. Don't you think, after everything, she deserves to be known as more than just Shuurei, the princess of the Hong Clan? For her, it will be a great and welcome experience to be known as a governor and so much more. She was able to do something. Rather than just be a consort, where she will simply be an ornament. Do you want to make Shuurei an ornament Ryuuki?"

"No. That's why I never forced her to marry me."

"Good. Then you're making yourself someone who loves her and respects her not just because she is a woman capable of bearing children and furthering the lineage. You respect her as she is. As Shuurei. You will be the one person aside from her family she can call home. And when the time comes when she would want a family, then she will gladly be your family. And she will be the one making that choice for herself. I promise Ryuuki. Looking at the two of you, I know that your story has not yet ended with you as emperor and she as an official."

"Jia, are you sure Shuurei will love me?" asked Ryuuki

"Oh Ryuuki..." she said then slapped him lightly at the cheek, "have you not been listening to me?" she asked Ryuuki with a smile, her hand glowed as she pressed it to his cheek

Shuuei tried to grab for his sword but Jia immediately froze them again.

"Seriously! Who is this man? He's getting on my nerves." she said waving her hand as the sword was drawn from it's sheath. Shuuei's eyes grew large.

"Jia! Don't!" yelled Ryuuki, at this Seiran burst into the room wondering what the commotion was about

"Seiran." recognizing the man by the door, Jia closed her hands to fists with the sword dropping and Shuuei and Kouyuu unfrozen again.

"My lady." said Seiran with a bow

"I'm not your lady." said Jia coldly, her warm demeanor immediately disappearing, "Leave us." she said, at this the handmaidens left the room. Seiran walked closer to her. She was ready to freeze him in his steps but she couldn't.

"Not any closer Seien." he stopped when she said the name he had long abandoned

"Did you think that I would forget you? In any case, I think Ryuuki is an excellent emperor, I'm glad he was the one who sat on the throne." she said

"That is something you and I agree upon." he said with complete genuity in his voice

"Good." she said, turning around and ringing the bell. A handmaiden rushed in collected the tea as another laid out a freshly brewed pot.

"Please, take a seat. All of you. I would love to get to know you all. Well, I already know Ryuuki and Seien but you two, who are you?" asked Jia

"You have Ryuuki's irises. Hm. You are trusted. Don't break that trust. It's hard to remedy." said Jia, as she poured a cup for Seiran and Ryuuki.

"Well, who are you? I'd like to know the people who visit me at my residence." she said with a smile

"I am Kouyuu Li. I am the assistant minister for the Department of Civil Affairs."

"He's one of my trusted advisers." said Ryuuki, which Kouyuu received with a smile

"And you are?" she said, looking at Shuuei's direction

"The one you have been toying with." he said angrily

"Shuuei!" said Ryuuki, trying to stop anything more from happening.

"I have little patience for people who don't heed my word. Now who are you and why are you here with my little cousin."

"I am 17, Jia." said Ryuuki as he blew on his tea before taking a sip.

"I am Shuuei Ran. But I think you already know that."

"Of course I do. I just wanted to know whether you would tell me the truth." she said with a smile.

"He is General Ran, I trust him as much as I trust Seiran with my life." said Ryuuki

"Well, you must be something then." she said with a smile and without a hint of sarcasm.

"I am." said Shuuei with a smile, he had started calming down after the entire incident

"You're funny. I like you!" she said. The entire mood had lightened up after her talk with Ryuuki. It seemed like Ryuuki was far more settled and the others had been less guarded. They proceeded to talk amicably about Ryuuki and his reign and his plans for the future and him fretting over Shuurei. Her cold appearance was the complete opposite of her warm demeanor which was shown only to trusted friends and family.

"Thank you for accommodating me, Jia." said Ryuuki as he stepped outside of the residence, and into the courtyard, where his carriage had been waiting for him.

"I would do it for my emperor." she said at this Ryuuki had a disheartened face, "Oh come on! I was only joking. I would do that for the emperor on a good day. I would do it for my littlest cousin on the worst day of the worst year of my life. I would do anything for you." she said, taking his face and giving him a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you Jia." said Seiran, bowing down to her. She looked at him, and lifted his face to meet her gaze.

"You're welcome, Seien." she said, giving him a kiss on each cheek which he blushed at, "I forgive you." she whispered. At this he just nodded and stood behind Ryuuki.

"Thank you lady Jia." said Kouyuu. She acknowledged him with a nod.

"Thank you lady Jia." said Shuuei. She also nodded at him

"Where is my kiss?" asked Shuuei

"You are rather presumptuous." she said with a smile, "We have only just met. I won't kiss you yet."

"Then we must meet again." said Shuuei with a smile.

"That we must." she said with a nod and bade farewell to them as they left the gate.

"You really can't help yourself can you?" asked Kouyuu when they were in the carriage. Before Shuuei can answer Ryuuki spoke up,

"Don't fall in love with my cousin Shuuei." said Ryuuki as he looked him directly at the eye

"Why not?"

"Just don't." said Ryuuki

"I have no intention of falling in love with your cousin." said Shuuei.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the 7 people who viewed this story! Here's chapter 2 which will be uploaded together with chapter 3 so keep on reading!**_

 _ **Reviews please!**_

"Cousin Jia is paying court visit today. Do you think it's possible for her to meet with Shuurei?" asked Ryuuki

"I think it would be better if Jia didn't pay court visits." said Seiran

"Why not? She is our cousin and you like her, don't you?" asked Ryuuki

"I know she is our cousin but she's a distant cousin."

"Who has always loved Us. So she is still very special to Us." said Ryuuki

"Alright then." Seiran said with a smile. "She is the closest thing you do have to a loving mother figure, I wouldn't want to deprive you of that."

"Thank you big brother." said Ryuuki as he started signing more documents.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3!**_

 _ **Reviews please!**_

Kouyuu had been walking around the imperial palace for the better part of the morning hoping to find Ryuuki's office. He was near the Koi ponds when he spotted someone familiar.

"Lady Jia, what brings you to the Imperial Palace?" asked Kouyuu

"I am on my way to pay court to my cousin. I wanted to spend sometime with him before I go back to Kyuusai Cove."

"Of course." he said the started walking where Kouyuu assumed was nearer Ryuuki's office. On the way there, they chatted about what he was bringing to Ryuuki. At finally reaching their destination, Kouyuu opened the door for her to let her enter first.

"Your majesty." said Jia, she said giving him a formal bow.

"Jia, there's no one here." said Ryuuki

"And we are at your residence and people can hear. Walls have ears." she said, at this Shuuei entered the room carrying a book he was reading, and sitting down at one of the cushions near the tea table.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my residence tonight. You can invite whomever you want. General Ran, Lord Kouyuu and Seiran. And maybe Shuurei if you can disentangle her from her work. Also Lord Shoka if you want." said Jia

"I will. However, I will send word if I won't be able to make it. I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay then. I will see you later." said Jia

"Lady Jia," called out Kouyuu after Jia, "where are you going?"

"The archives I really want to pay Lord Shoka a visit." said Jia

"Well then I'll go with you, you mustn't be alone in these halls." said Kouyuu,

"Oh I am sure, I'm the one accompanying you, Lord Kouyuu. Regardless, the company is quite enjoyable." said Jia. On the way to the archives, they talked about Ryuuki and his reign, Kouyuu's life and how he was faring in government.

"I am surprised you know so much about government affairs." said Kouyuu

"Is it because I am a woman Lord Kouyuu?"

"No not at all. It's simply because, I have met no other woman like Shuurei who has interest in government affairs."

"So it is because I am a woman."

"I guess so. I apologize."

"There's no need. I understand your confusion. But I understood long ago that to deal with government, I need to be able to understand them first. Furthermore, the government houses the best and brightest of the world and the most sly. It is best to learn from them." said Jia

"I see." said Kouyuu. They had finally arrived at the archives where Jia was greeted by Shoka and was brought some tea.

"Thank you very much lord Shoka. I wanted to apologize in behalf of Ruka for everything that happened."

"You are an exception aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean?" asked Jia

"You are nothing like your family members, you are kinder and warmer and... more human, I suppose. Though your appearance betrays nothing of this." said Shoka, he couldn't see the warmness in her being with the appearance that she was given. With icy silver hair and steel blue eyes, her warmness seeps through her charms and manners and her soul but nothing of the physical would say anything about that.

"Coming from you, with regards to the Hyou family, that is high praise and I thank you for it."

"You are most welcome."

"Thank you for giving Shusui some serenity even if it was for a while. I wanted her to comeback here but somehow my father and Ruka still have a hold over her. It's been more difficult than I thought. I will try my best though."

"Just as I said, more human. Thank you. Should the time come that Shusui comes back to the imperial court, I know I would have you to thank for that." said Shoka with a smile

"Please, lord Shoka, I have done nothing yet. If I were to receive praise, I wish it would be on the account that I have done something already." she replied. They talked for a while until she had to leave.

After her visit with Lord Shoka, she insisted on bringing Kouyuu back to Ryuuki before leaving.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you tonight." she told Ryuuki

"I'll see you off." said Ryuuki

"Your majesty, the papers-" said Kouyuu

"Can wait for a few moments. Plus, I need to stretch my legs. I've been sitting in that chair the whole day." said Ryuuki, they walked side by side toward the entrance of the palace where a black stallion was waiting for her.

"This is how you got here?" Ryuuki asked in astonishment.

"There's no better feeling than being on horseback, I think." she was helped up by the stable boy who was waiting for her. She rode astride which was different to most noble ladies who needed someone to ride with them so that they wouldn't fall off while riding sidesaddle.

"I'll see you tonight, if you can't make it, tell your friends to come anyway." she said with a smile and waved goodbye to Ryuuki, Seiran, General Ran and Lord Kouyuu. With a small gallop, she sped out of the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to the 14 people who have read my story! Here's chapter 4! I hope you've enjoyed the past chapters. Here's something to get things started.**_

* * *

"Lady Jia." said Kouyuu as she entered her residence followed by General Ran.

"Hello!" she said cheerily, "Please call me Jia. It would be terribly formal if we keep addressing each other by our titles. Unless you would want me to keep referring to you as Lord Kouyuu and General Ran?" she asked with a smirk, the other two just laughed

"His majesty will be a bit late. He wishes you to start without him." said Kouyuu

"Well, I've had enough prepared for however many people will come but we're not eating here." she said, she ushured them to the back where a cloth was laid down on the grass and torches surrounding it, and food on a buffet table.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll get the sake." she said, after retrieving the bottle from inside, she sat down on the cloth and poured the alcohol in the small cups.

"To Ryuuki." she said, raising her cup for a toast

"To Ryuuki." the both answered.

"So aside from visiting the emperor, what business do you have in Kiyou?" asked Kouyuu

"I really just came here for Ryuuki. I wanted to see him after so much trouble had been caused by the Hyou Clan. I wanted to apologize for that." she said,

After much wine had been drunk, Kouyuu passed out and was curled up on a corner of the cloth.

"So what other business do you really have in Kiyou." he asked as they laid down side by side looking up at the stars.

"I came here for Ryuuki. I'm pledging my unfailing support for him. As the new head of the Hyou Clan and after the trouble that was caused in Sa province, I wanted to tell Ryuuki that I am trying to fix everything."

"How did it come to be that bad?" asked Shuuei

"Well, my father didn't really want to control it so he somehow tried to escape his responsibilities. Plus he's lazy. Then things got out of hand because the real power was Ruka and she was... bloodthirsty."

"Do you want it?" Shuuei asked

"Yes and no." replied Jia

"Yes and no?" he asked with a chuckle

"Well I want to be the head because I know that anybody else would be so corrupted by it. There are no more Hyou-Shi children of the female line. The female line is stronger. After Ruka's death, there seemed to be no other option. Let's be honest, Ruka wasn't really an option, even if the clan did follow her, but after that issue with Ren and Jyasenkyo, they lost faith in Ruka. After what happened, they retaliated. Great aunt Eiki is already old and Shunki is bound to Kokojun. So that leaves me."

"But your brother."

"Ah yes, Riou. Well, it is something understood within the family and by Riou himself that control of the family befits the female rather than the male. It was after all a sister of the first emperor who began the Hyou clan. The women of the Shi family have been brought up learning of the strength of their family but if they show no extra abilities, they are matched with suitable Shi members or Hyou members."

"Were you expected to marry Ryuuki?" Shuuei asked when he sat up as he looked at her

"No," she said, not meeting his gaze, "I was expected to marry Prince Seien."

"But you have powerful abilities." said Shuuei

"Yes, I know. But a match between the two of us would have strongly bonded the Hyou and Shi clans together even more so. Also, it creates another generation of Hyou-Shi children. However, that was when they were expecting Prince Seien to rule. I'm happy that he didn't. Then my fate wasn't bound to his, though at that time, I'm sure I wanted it to be. I'm happy Ryuuki is the emperor, he will be a great emperor. Now, Seien can do whatever he wants and whatever makes him happy. I think that was how things were supposed to happen. I had rather hoped less blood had been spilt." said Jia. She sat up and knocked back another glass of sake.

"Do you love Seien?" asked Shuuei which almost got Jia coughing up the heat coming from the alcohol, surprised at that blatant question.

"I did. A long long time ago. We should stop talking about this. It's... been too long." said Jia, not noticing the shadow watching them and listening to their conversation.

"Why did you choose to eat out here?" asked Shuuei, respecting the request for a change of topic by his host.

"Well, I thought that it would be more intimate. Plus, the night is so clear. It was so beautiful, I couldn't be parted from it. Not unless I have to close my eyes and fall asleep. And even then, only because I have to." she said, looking up at the sky

"Beautiful." said Shuuei, looking at Jia

"Well, I think, we've exhausted Kouyuu enough and he deserves rest. I should see you off. Unless you wish to stay for longer, I don't mind. It's nice having someone to talk to who's... normal." said Jia, standing up and laughing

"As happy as I am to accept that, I think you're right. We really must be going." said Shuuei, carefully helping Kouyuu up.

"Thank you for this evening. I am glad I came." said Shuuei as he supported Kouyuu with his right arm.

"So am I. You're excellent company." she said with a smile. He brought Kouyuu to the carriage and helped him inside.

"You are amazing to talk to. So... real." he said, as if in realization

"Do you talk much with others who aren't?" asked Jia

"Being close to the emperor, a general, people tend to pretend."

"I see. Well, you can always get my honest opinion if you are in need of it." said Jia with a smile

"I hope I get to see more of you while you are here in the capital." said Shuuei

"So do I, General Ran." she said with a smile

"Do I get my kiss yet?" asked Shuuei with a laugh

"No, not yet." she said with a smirk, "Goodnight, general."

"Goodnight, my lady." he hopped in the carriage and it pulled out of the courtyard

* * *

 _ **Hey there! If you liked my story, don't forget to favorite it so you can get updates when a new chapter is up and to review so that I know what you think! I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to the 39 people who have read my story! Here's chapter 5.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Lady Atarah for reviewing!**_

* * *

"What is wrong with you? I asked you a question." said Kouyuu

"What is it?" he asked, snapping back into reality

"What happened last night?" asked Kouyuu as he rubbed his head

"Well you drank too much and passed out."

"What did you do alone with Lady Jia?" asked Kouyuu with an eyebrow raised at Shuuei

"Nothing. We just... talked. It was..."

"We have a lot of work to do today. We will see to your requests later. Please just leave them there." said Ryuuki as he faced the other officials who have been badgering him to pick their daughter or grand daughter for his harem.

"It was what?" asked Kouyuu, after the other officals left, going back to his conversation with Shuuei.

"Nothing."

"What was nothing?" asked Ryuuki, wanting to join the conversation between Kouyuu and Shuuei.

"It's nothing to worry yourself with, your majesty. So more proposals, I see." said Shuuei, immediately changing the topic.

"Yes. How was dinner at Jia's last night? I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Adviser Sho wanted to get some work done. The old man wouldn't leave me alone." he said, "I wish she stops by today. I want to talk to her."

"It was fine. Kouyuu got drunk." said Shuuei with a smile.

"Hey! He didn't ask you what happened to me. Why don't you tell him what you did?" said Kouyuu

"Well what did you do Shuuei?" asked Ryuuki as he continued reading and signing documents.

"We just talked, your majesty. It was refreshing." said Shuuei vaguely.

* * *

 _ **Hey there! If you liked my story, don't forget to favorite it so you can get updates when a new chapter is up and to review so that I know what you think! I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for reading my story! Here's chapter 6!**_

* * *

"Lady Jia, a letter has arrived for you." said one of her handmaidens, handing the letter to her as another handmaiden fixed her hair.

"Thank you, Lin." said Jia, reaching over for the letter and opening it to read it's contents

"I will not be having dinner here tonight." said Jia, as she put the letter on top of her dresser.

"I want you to fix my hair differently for this evening."

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you. You may leave. I have some reading to get to." said Jia, standing up and making her way to the room she had made into her office.

* * *

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me, Ryuuki." said Jia. They sat down and talked to each other as if years hadn't separated them.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." said Ryuuki while they were taking their tea

"What is it?" asked Jia, looking up at him

"Well, I wanted to ask what happened between you and Shuuei." stated Ryuuki

"Nothing. We simply talked, Ryuuki. Why?"

"He was so distracted this morning. I don't know what happened last night but he's falling in love with you, Jia." said Ryuuki, he had the strong but kind voice which meant he was serious.

"He is not falling in love with me Ryuuki." said Jia

"I know that look he had Jia. It was the same look that big brother Seien had after you and he had spent time together whenever you visited and every time he would think about you." explained Ryuuki

"Shuuei and Seien are two very different people." replied Jia

"And yet you have managed to make both of my generals fall in love with you." said Ryuuki, he looked at Jia and he saw a shadow of a smile on her face.

"No, Ryuuki. If Seien had loved me then, and I him, he no longer loves me. Our story is over, even if I know my memories wished they were not. But they are."

"And your story with Shuuei?"

"Our story won't ever begin. I still have the same problem Ryuuki. That won't change, whomever I love."

"I see. Please make it clear to him that it would be impossible for the both of you." said Ryuuki

"I will." said Jia, with her head down feeling as if she had just been scolded.

"I know you will find someone to love, but I just don't want you to have your heart broken, Jia." said Ryuuki, with complete care and sympathy in his voice.

"I understand. I don't want that to happen either." said Jia

"Well, it's grown quite late. I'm glad we were able to spend time together while you were here." said Ryuuki, standing up and escorting Jia as the made their way to the entrance.

"So am I, little cousin." said Jia, wringing her arm through his, she leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "You are growing more and more handsome and wise everyday. I am so proud to call you my cousin."

"Jia, you're embarrassing."

"If anyone had half a mind, they would have suggested you and I get married. I think they fear what the child would be." said Jia, jesting

"Jia!" said Ryuuki, alarmed at what she had just said.

"I'm merely joking. No child with that much power can ever have abilities as well. The fate of the country would teeter on the edge of a double sided blade. It wouldn't be good." she said

"In all seriousness, thank you for hearing me."

"Thank you for being honest. I love you Ryuuki. Take care of yourself. Do send word if you would like me to comeback, I'm sure you can find a reason." she said with a smile

"I know I will." said Ryuuki. He walked back to the table when he heard a shuffle from the shadows.

"I'm sure you heard that." said Ryuuki before a figure appeared out of the shadows

"I did." said Seiran

"How much did you hear?"

"I stopped listening when she said our story was over." said Seiran

"Brother, why didn't you ever tell her that you loved her back then?" asked Ryuuki

"Well," started Seiran, "I don't really know, Ryuuki. I don't really know. She's so beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she always has been."

"No. More so, something content and innate. Something has changed in her."

"Brother are you still in love with Jia?"

"I am not. I shouldn't be."

"No you shouldn't." said Ryuuki. Seiran just looked at him wondering at what he meant by it.

* * *

 _ **Hey there! If you liked my story, don't forget to favorite it so you can get updates when a new chapter is up and to review so that I know what you think! I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for the 112 views! Many thanks to Lady Atarah for the review. Much appreciated! And here we go..._**

* * *

 _"Thank you for coming, Xie."_

 _"I do as the emperor commands."_

 _"Of course." said Emperor Senka_

 _"Why have you called me here, Senka?"_

 _"I want to arrange a marriage-"_

 _"I told you Senka, our relations are still too close. You and I cannot be married. Furthermore, I am already married. I have no wish to enter your harem."_

 _"I am not proposing to you, Xie."_

 _"You mean Jia?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _"Why not?" asked Senka, "I am the emperor, you do as I command."_

 _"And on any other occasion I would, save marriage. I will not let my daughter get married to a man she may not love. I had the greatest misfortune of marrying someone who never loved me. I will not subject my daughter to that."_

 _"Xie. Calm down."_

 _"Senka. You're proposing marriage in behalf of your son. He doesn't even know it, what makes you think he would even agree to it?"_

 _"He is my son. He will agree to it."_

 _"Senka. I don't want to force my daughter into a marriage she doesn't even want. Furthermore, she's only 9 years old, Jiro is 15."_

 _"I don't want her to marry Jiro." said Senka contemplatively_

 _"Who then?"_

 _"Seien."_

 _"You know what that means right?"_

 _"Yes I do." replied Senka as he sank back down to his seat._

* * *

 _"Who are you?" asked Seien as he was walking around in the gardens_

 _"Good morning Prince Seien." said the girl with silver hair and steel blue eyes in her light indigo robes_

 _"I'm not familiar with you so I am assuming you came here with my aunt."_

 _"I did."_

 _"Jia! Come." called out Xie. When she saw that Seien was there, she walked towards the two of them and gave a bow towards Seien_

 _"My Prince." said Xie_

 _"Auntie." replied Prince Seien_

 _"I see you have met my daughter."_

 _"Well, you've changed." Prince Seien told Jia_

 _"I know." said Jia with a smile_

 _"Jia, we must go. Please excuse us Prince Seien."_

 _"Of course, auntie."_

 _"Good day Prince Seien." said Jia and made a bow towards Seien_

 _"Good day, Lady Jia."_

* * *

 _"Seien, come here." said Senka as Prince Seien walked past his father's office_

 _"Yes, Your Highness?"_

 _"Please leave us." he told his advisers. They made their leave and closed the door on the father and son pair_

 _"Take a seat Seien." he motioned for Seien to take a seat in front of the tea table by the window_

 _"Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?" asked Seien once he was seated_

 _"Seien, we're alone. It's alright to call me father."_

 _"Father." he said with a small blush. The smallest form of intimacy and it was something he craved for._

 _"I have been thinking about your future Seien. I think it is time that we look for someone for you to marry." said Senka_

 _"Father?! Why? I'm only 11 years old."_

 _"Because I think it's necessary for you to do so. However, I will not force you to marry her until she becomes a woman and until then, she will just visit us here in Kiyou."_

 _"Who is it, father?"_

 _"Lady Jia Hyou." said Senka_

 _"Oh."_

 _"You're not surprised."_

 _"That it was lady Jia? No. That I'm getting married? Yes."_

 _"So do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

 _"Yes, father." said Seien._

 _"You won't immediately get married. I assure you. I want you to... get to know Jia. To make sure that you have a mutual attraction to each other."_

 _"What for father?"_

 _"A loving wife is important, Seien. Now go back to your studies."_

 _"Good day, father." said Seien, standing up and leaving his father's office._

* * *

 _"Good day, Lady Jia." said Seien, gesturing for her to sit down across from him at the table he was at._

 _"Good day, Prince Seien." said Jia with a smile. A minute of awkward silence passed over them while they avoided meeting each other eye to eye._

 _"Would you like some tea?" asked Jia_

 _"Oh of course. Of course. Shall I?" asked Seien remembering his manners._

 _"No. Let me." said Jia_

 _"So..."_

 _"So..."_

 _"This is really awkward. Isn't it?" asked Jia with a smile_

 _"Yes. Yes it is."_

 _"So tell me something."_

 _"What?" asked Seien then taking a sip from his cup_

 _"Are we really getting married?" asked Jia_

 _"I believe that is the plan."_

 _"And how do you feel about that?" asked Jia_

 _"These are very personal questions."_

 _"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" asked Jia, "Be personal?"_

 _"Sure. However, I don't really know what to tell you."_

 _"Tell me what you're thinking about." said Jia_

 _"You don't sound like you're 9 years old."_

 _"I'm young but I think I have lived a thousand lives before this."_

 _"Why is that so?"_

 _"Well, I feel like I have thought up too many thoughts for a girl my age should." said Jia_

 _"Thinking is good. It ensures that we are never idle."_

 _"That is true." said Jia_

 _"So what have you been thinking about?" asked Jia_

 _"What makes you think I am thinking of something." said Seien_

 _"Well you agreed with me didn't you? So it must mean that you're thinking of something." replied Jia_

 _"Well I think that what father is doing is dangerous."_

 _"What makes you say so?" asked Jia_

 _"Well it means that he's putting more faith in me than in my older brother."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"Of course you don't."_

 _"That's so rude! Don't say that. Even if it is true." said Jia_

 _"I apologize if I have offended you."_

 _"Forgiven. Now tell me what did you mean?"_

 _"I shouldn't tell you. We must get back." said Seien, standing up and ushering Jia inside the palace. They walked back in silence to where Emperor Senka was._

 _"Did you have a pleasant afternoon?" asked Senka_

 _"Yes we did your highness." replied Jia_

 _"That is good to hear, Jia."_

 _"I wish to bid you farewell before I depart."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Goodbye your highness. Goodbye Prince Seien." she said with a bow to each of them._

 _"Goodbye Lady Jia." replied Seien_

* * *

 _"I can't believe it has been nearly two years since we've met." said Seien as he leaned over the banister of the floating gazebo._

 _"I hear you're fighting in the competition tomorrow." said Jia, she had grown taller and started to develop as a woman little by little. Even so, Seien was still a head taller than her and much stronger due to his practice._

 _"I am. What of it?" aske Seien_

 _"Nothing, Seien. I just think that a show of your prowess will just sow more hatred from your brothers. Don't you?_ _" asked Jia_

 _"Jia. They will always hate me. I know that. I just think that if I will always think of that before doing something, then I will have nothing."_

 _"I understand, believe me. I just think..."_

 _"Look, it's a tournament. It's not combat. I won't get killed." he said, looking at her straight in the eye_

 _"Seien." said Jia as she looked away towards the koi pond. It always made her feel uncomfortable every time he talked about dying._

 _"Hey. We were promised for each other, remember? I do. I will do everything I can to stay true to that promise." said Seien._

 _"Shut up." said Jia, shoving him aside as she blushed from what he had said._

Seiran woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding as the images in his head fought for every corner of his mind. He walked around his room and took his robes and went for a quick walk in the cold air.

"I let her down. I broke the promise." said Seiran to himself though he knew that what he did since his banishment was also for her protection.

"Who did you let down?" Seiran turned around and saw Lord Shoka standing by the door, making his way to him as Seiran just brushed the rocks near the pond with the soles of his boot.

"Master. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, Seiran. What troubles you?"

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It won't trouble me, that's why I asked."

"Well, it's not so much what troubles me but a path in life that could have gone differently." said Seiran

"Well, the past is something we can never go back to and we can never change. However, it can have a distinct mark on the present. What's worse is dwelling in the past for so long, you forget to live." said Lord Shoka

* * *

 _ **Hey there! If you liked my story, don't forget to favorite it so you can get updates when a new chapter is up and to review so that I know what you think! I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the 112 views!**_

* * *

"My lady, another letter." said her handmaiden

"Thank you." taking the letter, she opened it and read it

"Well, I won't be having dinner here again, it seems."

"Very well, my lady." replied the handmaiden as she continued fixing her hair.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming, lady Jia." said Shuuei

"I told you to call me, Jia." she said with a smile

"Of course, Jia." he said with a smile. Shuuei led her to the table which he had his servants set up outside.

"I hope you like it. I drew inspiration from your example."

"I love it." she said with a smile, looking at the table where dozens of candles were lit and a few torches stood at the ground to shed some light on their table. A white linen cloth laid on top with a cheese and bread platter to whet the palette before the main course started.

"I had hoped that one day Saiunkoku would be a wonderful place where all the clans work together to make the whole country better." said Jia, looking at the stars then looking back at Shuuei with a smile on her face. They had gotten through dinner with Shuuei serving some of the famous Ran sake from what was left of his cellars and conversing about his job at the military.

"With Ryuuki as emperor, he can see that through." he said, not breaking eye contact with Jia.

"That's true. I agree completely." said Jia, bowing her head as her cheeks blushed. They continued their conversation until the topic family came up.

"I hope you don't mind but may I ask you a personal question?"

"Go right ahead." he said

"Did your brothers not like my cousin?" asked Jia

"What makes you say that?" asked Shuuei

"Well they banished you for choosing to stand by Ryuuki as emperor." she stated

"The real story was that I asked them to banish me."

"Why did you do that?" asked Jia, confused at what he just said

"Well, I believe in Ryuuki. They... to put it simply, don't. They had a bad experience when the previous emperor fell ill. They wanted to be rid of that. So they went to the Ran province and became the head of the family. As a Ran, I am bound to them, but I didn't want to be torn between my family and my loyalty to Ryuuki."

"And you chose Ryuuki."

"Yes. I believe in that idealistic cousin of yours even if sometimes he doesn't believe in himself. But I do believe in him. He has the makings of a great emperor and with Kouyuu by his side, I'm sure he'll have a very prosperous reign."

"And a safe one, with you by his." added Jia

"Thank you." he said with a smile. He looked straight into her eyes before she looked away and asked,

"Why did you call me, Shuuei?" Shuuei reached out, taking her soft hands in his calloused ones, he spoke,

"I want to get to know you, Jia." he was surprised when she immediately withdrew her hand and stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed at the sudden change in her composure.

"I can't. We can't." said Jia frantically.

"Why not?" asked Shuuei, "I think I'm falling in-"

"No, you're not." she said immediately before hearing what she knew he would say.

"I think I am." said Shuuei defiantly

"No, you can't. You can't possibly understand. I can't believe Ryuuki was right. I should have made it clear." said Jia, muttering to herself

"What was Ryuuki right about?" asked Shuuei, irritated at what was happening. She looked at him as if she just received the worst news in the world.

"That you were falling in love with me." she said softly. "I should have made it clear when he said that I can't be with you."

"Ryuuki said what?!" yelled Shuuei

"He was right. I have to go. I hate to leave like this but I know I have to before you say anything else." said Jia, she took her cloak and got on the carriage, leaving Shuuei startled there at what had just happened.

* * *

"Ryuuki! What the hell did you do?!" yelled Shuuei

"General Ran what is the matter with you? You cannot address his majesty this way." said Seiran

"Seiran, I'm talking to Ryuuki, my friend who is the emperor whom I happen to protect. I want to talk to Ryuuki." he said to Seiran before turning his head to face Ryuuki and resume his assult, "Why did you tell Jia that she can't be with me?"

"I didn't tell her not to be with you. I told her she can't." said Ryuuki, calmly and collectedly he continued signing documents.

"Ryuuki." said Seiran, surprised at his brother.

"You have to explain that!" said Shuuei

"Shuuei!" yelled Seiran.

"I want to know why! Ryuuki!" yelled Shuuei

"I can't tell you it's not my secret to tell." said Ryuuki, calmly though he was losing his nerve to this very angry Shuuei.

"Ryuuki!" yelled Shuuei again, he was so ready to strangle him when Seiran brought him back to reality.

"Shuuei stop it!" said Seiran

"She just can't." said Ryuuki

"Why the hell not?!" yelled Shuuei

"Because you will die!" said Ryuuki, screaming it at Shuuei. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way but he knew it would stop Shuuei from asking why.

"What?" asked Shuuei

"I mean you will die." said Ryuuki, sympathetically as if this clarified everything.

"That doesn't make it any less clear." said Seiran

"She doesn't age. You will die and she will live on forever and endure that heartbreak from losing you if she falls in love with you." said Ryuuki, "I am protecting her just as she asked me to."

"That's impossible." said Shuuei

"Her father, you've met him, I think. Riou Hyou the elder. He's 80 years old. She's his daughter. It is her legacy." said Ryuuki, saddened that he had to open his mouth and say it because he knew no amount of explanation would make it any less painful to hear.

"Not all members of the Hyou clan live forever. Lady Eiki and Shunki. They both age. She can still age. I've seen Lord Riou, he looks like he's in his mid 30s that means that-"

"You will never know until you're old Shuuei. By then it's bound to happen. You would have fallen in love, gotten married, had children, raised them then you and everyone else dies except for her. This stops it before it even starts. It will stop both of your hearts breaking some where in the future." said Ryuuki

"Ryuuki." said Seiran

* * *

 _ **Hey there! If you liked my story, don't forget to favorite it so you can get updates when a new chapter is up and to review so that I know what you think! I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! First of all, thank you for the 154 views! Thank you to Lady Atarah for the review (really sorry for taking so long)!**_

 _ **UPDATED! I really hated how the first part of this chapter played out and upon realizing I hadn't uploaded my most recent draft, I've changed it then. Changed on 10/13/15**_

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"Jia! Jia!" came the banging on the door, the handmaiden opened it to find Seiran with his hand formed to a fist and a stern look on his face.

"Jia!" he said, going past the handmaiden and looking for her. He found her behind the desk in her study, looking over some documents.

"Is it true?" asked Seiran

"Is what true?" asked Jia, not bothering to look up.

"That you don't age." Jia's head snapped up.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Jia

"So it is true."

"I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to understand it as much as possible. It's nearly impossible to find where my father is right now but, I have tried reaching him to understand when I will know. For sure."

"If this is true, and you had marrried me-"

"Then I would have watched you die. After, we had made a life together." she said

"If you had married me then, if I had died, what would you have done?" asked Seiran

"I really don't know Seien. But on how I felt then, I think I wouldn't have survived." said Jia

"Jia." said Seiran, stunned at her answer

"Then again, if you had been emperor, how sure am I that I would have been your empress and not merely your consort, moreover a concubine? But I suppose, with those feelings, I would have been consumed with grief." said Jia

"But that's all in the past now." said Jia with a brush

"I would have made you my empress." said Seiran, holding out his hands and taking hers in his. "There would have been no consorts or concubines. Just my empress. Right now, who I am today, I would make you my empress if I could."

"Seien. You don't know that. We were so different back then." said Jia, taking her hands from his and turning away from him.

"I know. But I also knew that I didn't want half brothers fighting over a throne, after I've left it. Better to have one wife and allow our child to succeed." said Seiran, taking her shoulders and turning her around to face him

"That would have been wonderful. Thank you."

"I just wanted you to know that." he said with smile and caressing her cheek.

"But I really don't think that all matters now, does it? Even if I could make you mine, you no longer belong to me."

"I never belonged to you, even then, Seien." she said with a chuckle. He went silent but looked right into her eyes, piercing right to her soul.

"You know what I mean. Your heart no longer beats for mine."

She just looked at him surprised at his sudden burst of emotion.

* * *

The day after Seiran arrived, Shuuei arrived in Jia's house and found her packing.

"Where are you going?" asked Shuuei

"I'm going back to Kyuusai Cove. I've stayed here for long enough."

"You were supposed to stay for another week. If I scared you, I understand that but I don't care. I love you. I told Ryuuki as much." said Shuuei

"What did you say?" asked Jia immediately

"Didn't you hear what I said, I said I love you."

"I heard you but you can't love me." said Jia

"No, I can because I know now."

"You don't know anything Shuuei." she said as she continued packing.

"I know that you may possibly never age." at this, Jia stopped.

"Ryuuki told you?" stating it more than asking

"Yes."

"Then you understand why I can't. Why I can't be with anyone." said Jia

"I understand that I will be old and frail and you will remain young and beautiful and I might need more care and you, as young and as beautiful as you would be, would be taking care of an old person. I know that must seem scary but I know that if we love each other enough, it wouldn't matter."

"That doesn't matter to me Shuuei. Aside from the fact that I never told you that I love you, I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried that I would have to watch everyone I love die and be alone." said Jia

"You won't be alone." said Shuuei.

"Yes I will be. In any case, I have to be at Kyuusai Cove and you need to be beside the emperor. I'm not going to take away my cousin's protector and take him for my own."

"Don't-"

"There is no other way." said Jia with finality

* * *

Shuuei went back to the palace and started walking around, thinking about what he could do to convince Jia that he did have real feelings for her.

"What are you thinking about general Ran?" asked Seiran

"Oh, Seiran. I was just thinking about..." then Shuuei looked at Seiran

"Jia?"

"Yes. I guess I am that obvious." said Shuuei

"Well, Jia has a way with men. Most men." said Seiran

"Were you in love with her? Back then, I mean."

"I didn't know that you knew about that."

"Well, Jia told me." said Shuuei

"She did?"

"Yes. She had dinner in my residence a few nights ago."

"The following morning when you went completely mad at Ryuuki. The previous night?"

"Yes." said Shuuei, "Well, are you in love with her?"

"No. No. It's not like that between us. It's not."

"Well were you in love with her then?"

"I didn't know it then but I was. I was thankful we didn't end up together though. Can you imagine what kind of man I would have been if I hadn't been banished and taken in by lord Shoka?" asked Seiran candidly.

"I suppose, you'd still be that arrogant prick you were back then."

"Well, I wouldn't have made her happy. For a while yes, but I don't think I would have made her happy as I would want her to be happy now." said Seiran

"Seiran. I love her. I really do. I've never really felt these feelings for other than Shusui but I know I will never have her love. I understand that and I accept that. I don't know why I always fall in love with women who don't return my feelings."

"I'm sure you're underestimating yourself." said Seiran

"Look, I love Jia. It sounds ridiculous since I've only known her for such a short time but, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really do have feelings for her."

"Why don't you talk to Ryuuki about this, he can better explain to you what you are dealing with." said Seiran

* * *

"Ryuuki. I need to talk to you."

"You're in love with my cousin." said Ryuuki without looking up from the stack of papers on his desk

"Yes."

"You know that I would gladly allow you to marry-"

"You would?"

"If she would agree to marry you."

"That's what I came here to talk to you about."

"You want to know how you can convince Jia to say yes to you. Aren't you still in love with Shusui?" asked Ryuuki

"There is a small part of me which will always love Shusui. The same way that there will always be a small part of me who will always love Gyokuka but I can't build a family with those parts. "

"Build a family?" Ryuuki asked in astonishment, "When did we start building families?" asked Ryuuki, with a little bit of whimsy in his tone. He was enjoying Shuuei finally have feelings for someone though he was upset that this will end up the same way that he and Shusui ended up. No where. Only with Jia feeling being where Shuuei was.

"Ryuuki." said Shuuei, hoping that he would take this as seriously as he was

"Fine. So if Shusui comes back, what then? You will leave my cousin to be with her? Jia has a good heart in her and you know she's not going to keep Shusui prisoner once she can find a way to let her out. You have been in love with Shusui for so long, I can hardly remember a time when you weren't." said Ryuuki. It shocked Shuuei that this was coming from Ryuuki but he admired his candor.

"Jia is different. She's something else. She's warm like sunshine. It's like when I am around her, I am basking in the glow of her light." said Shuuei, "and I think she actually had affections for me from our conversations."

"Basking in the glow of her light?" asked Ryuuki

"Well, you need to talk to her. Tell her this yourself." added Ryuuki

"I did. She's leaving for Kyuusai Cove. She's running away. I told her I love her and she's running away from that."

"Well that's a sign. That's what she does."

"What?"

"When Jia knows her heart will be broken, she runs away from that before it even has a chance." said Ryuuki, "why do you think she's not married?"

"I thought aging..."

"It's a part of it but she's not even sure yet that she can't age. She suspects that she can't but she's just... she just doesn't want to give herself wholly to something then have it ripped away from her."

* * *

 _ **Hey there! If you liked my story, don't forget to favorite it so you can get updates when a new chapter is up and to review so that I know what you think! I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey there! First of all, thank you for the 244 views. Second, t_** _ **hank you to Lady Atarah and Koneko the Fan Girl for reviewing. Third,**_ ** _I know it's been a while but I wanted to make sure that they path I was taking with this story was really where I wanted to go. I wanted to make the characters speak for themselves and the story grow organically. So I'm really sorry for the wait but I hope you like this one! ONWARDS!_**

* * *

"I heard you were leaving. Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Seiran

"Yes. I have to leave." said Jia

"Beacause you're in love with Shuuei?"

"Seien! I have family affairs to get to." said Jia

"You know that's what you do. You run away when you know you want something but you can't have it or you know it will hurt you somehow. You don't want to fight for something that matters to you."

"I don't see why this is any of your concern Seien." said Jia

"It's not but your happiness is my concern."

"Seien you can't say that. I don't like Shuuei."

"That's another thing. You always minimize it because you can barely even utter the other word."

"I do not."

"So you know what I'm talking about." he said with a smirk, "Look, all I want is for you to be happy. If it means that years and years from now, you will have your heartbroken because you chose to love someone who doesn't live forever, then isn't the lifetime you shared together worth it?"

"You say that as if it's the easiest thing in the world." said Jia

"It's easy to give up a part of yourself to be with someone you love. To reject all others because of that someone. It's easy to do when you know you love someone." said Seiran

"She must be really special." said Jia with a smile.

"You're making a mistake. It's not a woman." said Seiran, embarrassed that she turned it around on him.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." she said with a smirk.

"That's not what I mean. And you know it. What I meant was that whom I love is a whole family. They were the ones who took me in."

"Oh. Lord Shoka, Lady Shokun and Shuurei you mean. I understand."

"Remember what you said to me, if I had still been prince, had been emperor, and I died. I asked you what you would have done."

"I said I would have died with you."

"It's easy to die for those whom we love." said Seiran

* * *

"I'm leaving, your majesty. It was interesting seeing you after so long." said Jia as her servants brought her things to the ship

"I will miss you Jia. Please come back soon." said Ryuuki

"I'm sure you can summon me. You'll find a reason." she said with a smile

"Please don't be a stranger." said Seiran

"It will be an interesting journey. I have taken into consideration what you have told me. Thank you." said Jia

"It was a pleasure having you around lady Jia." said Kouyuu, following Ryuuki when he bid goodbye to Jia.

"Thank you, Lord Kouyuu. It was a pleasure getting to know you." said Jia. She stopped in front of Shuuei and bowed

"Protect my cousin, general Ran."

"I intend to." he said, giving her a steely glare

"I am sorry. Maybe if it had been a different life, maybe I could have given you a different answer." said Jia, she got on the boat, and with the sails up and the motor running, it sailed away.

* * *

"Jia, how was the capital?" asked a familiar voice, she looked up and saw her father waiting for her by the bank as the ship docked. It had been a few days since she left Kiyou, she was happy that she was finally home, surprised that her father was there all along.

"It was... interesting. Father, where have you been?"

"Around. Since you've taken control of the family, I'm glad I don't have to. I get to move around more." said Riou

"Father, what do you know of the shattered mirror in the temple?"

"It takes away the life of the person who fixes it. Why the sudden interest?" said Riou seriously

"Nothing. I need to talk to you about the possibility of me being immortal."

"What about it?"

"Am I?"

* * *

 ** _If you've made it this far, THANKS FOR READING! Don't forget to review and favorite this story if you find yourself wanting to read more of this! I hope to see you next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**thank you for the 306 views!** **Thank you to Lady Atarah, Koneko the Fangirl and Gaaralover204 for reviewing!** **T** **hank you for waiting here's the new chapter. I actually deviated from my original plan concerning how this was going to play out this seemed the most natural.**_

* * *

"What do you think she meant when she told you that she's thinking about what you said. What did you say to Jia?" asked Ryuuki

"I just told her that when it comes to the people we love, it's easy to love them, to sacrifice and even die for them."

"What made you talk about that?" asked Ryuuki

"It was a few nights before then when I asked her what she would have done if she hadn't aged and I did and we were married." It had been 2 weeks since Jia had left and the work was starting to slow down.

"What did she say?" asked Shuuei, entering the room and hearing of the conversation between Seiran and Ryukki. Seiran felt awkward about answering the question because he knew of Shuuei's feelings for Jia

"It's okay. Tell me the truth." said Shuuei

"She said that she would have died then too, grief would have taken over her." said Seiran

"I see." said Shuuei, "Reports regarding the Ran province from Tantan." placing the scrolls on Ryuuki's desk and leaving without another word

"It seems here that there have been reports that something is happening at Kyuusai Cove." said Ryuuki as he read the document

"I'm guessing that the news is disturbing enough to trouble the people in Kyuusai Cove. I must write to Jia. I need to know what is happening." said Ryuuki as he started writing a letter to send to Jia in response to the news that he was reading.

"You should talk to him, Ryuuki. You should tell him to learn to accept Jia's decision." said Seiran after looking at where Shuuei was.

"I know I should." said Ryuuki

* * *

"Do you understand what you are doing? You will die." said Riou as he sat on a chair watching as Jia picked up the pieces of shattered glass. There was a number of them that it would take her so long to finish.

In the tranquility of Kyuusai Cove, the father and daughter pair were around the round table where the pieces of the mirror were laid out. There were some shards floating in the air, as Jia tried to piece them together.

"Immortality is a gift that not everyone is given. Even your brother wasn't given this gift. You have been so blessed." said her father

"I used to think of it that way too, father. I used to think that I was blessed to live for so long and not age and watch the world change. I never really understood that I would be watching people die. Not really. Lose people. Be hurt. I just-"

"People die because they have not been given this gift." said Riou

"People die because that's the point of living. To know that one day, it may all come to an end. To treasure every moment and not simply be a spectator of life." said Jia

"If I forbade you to do this-"

"I would still do it. But I would rather have you blessing my decision. I don't want to end on terrible terms."

"I don't know why you want to die. Why right now?" said her father

"If I'm hoping for this to work, then I am hoping that I will survive even after I complete it. With only a minor change." said Jia

"You will give your life for what reason?"

"I choose to die, so that I can finally live."

* * *

"3 months have passed since the report of Tantan. Has Jia replied?" asked Kouyuu after hearing from Seiran about what Tantan had reported.

"Well Jia writes that everything is going well and there is nothing to be worried about. Tantan corroborates it. He said that everything has settled down but I've asked him to stay there for a while longer though." replied Ryuuki

"I see. If you think it's best." said Kouyuu

"I do. I placed my trust in her. There's no reason for me to waiver."

* * *

 ** _If you've reached this far, THANK YOU FOR READING! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I want to know what you think._**


End file.
